Babysitting Revenge
by Nosfrat
Summary: Shelly finds herself forced to babysit Cartman once again. But seven years later, she can't really order him around anymore... When he goes too far, she can't help but cross the line herself, resulting in a heated battle for dominance in a way neither of them could ever have imagined. Rated M for good reasons. Graphic sexual content, dub-con / pseudo-rape. Read at your own risk!


_**A/N: I was a touch drunk when I wrote this. Please excuse all the spelling and grammatical errors (if any, though there will definitely be some), and yes I'm a sick fuck. Facefuck, snowballing, you name it. This was my first attempt ever at writing lemon / smut / whatever you wanna call written sex, so don't expect much, but I'm pretty sure there's not much OOCness. I don't particularly like this pairing but I felt like writing on it after watching "Cat Orgy" again.**_  
_**Please leave a review if you read to the end, constructive criticism is much appreciated. As stated in my other fics, English is NOT my main language so I'm kinda lacking in terms of vocabulary.  
Hope it doesn't ruin the experience.**_

"Hey! Listen, bitch! You're not fucking ordering me around! Respect my fucking authoritah!"  
"You have no authority, fat turd! Now shut up and let me listen to my new Taylor Swift CD."

Cartman clenched his fist, the remote in the other, switching TV channels. Shelly was sitting on the ground with her CD player. She couldn't believe she had to babysit him again, now that he was 16 years old and she was nearly twenty.

She always liked to beat up boys just to remind them how harsh it was of them to ignore her just because of her looks. She never had a real boyfriend, and beating the shit out of every boy she ever met was the next best thing she could find. However, with Cartman it's pretty different.  
While he's not attractive, he's fucking huge. She could insult him but his patience would only last for so long... She wouldn't want to face his wrath now. When he was nine, she could easily throw him around and beat his ass but eight years later, he's standing at six feet and weighs nearly three hundred pounds. She wouldn't want to have any kind of physical contact with him. Not even that... "particular" kind of physical contact.

She was unsure of whether she pushed it too far or not, she could see anger boiling in his eyes and she knew she'd get her ass handed to her if she said the slightest thing. She had to keep it quiet, but there was this one problem: Cartman always does everything to annoy people. And Shelly cannot just ignore it when someone is picking on her. She has to fight back, she can't help it.  
She closed her eyes, hoping he would just stay on the couch, watch TV and stuff his face with Cheesy Poofs, but sadly it wasn't her day.

"Goddamnit, isn't there anything else to eat in this shithole? Bitch, go make me a sandwich!"

As hard as she tried not to answer, she knew she had lost the moment he opened his mouth.  
"I'm not your fucking maid you fat piece of shit, and if you don't shut up I'll shut you up myself!"  
"I'd like to see that, only way you'll shut me up is by stuffing a goddamn sandwich in my mouth so get to work, bitch!"  
"The only bitch who'd ever do anything for you is your mom, that whore has such low self-esteem she'd actually do things for you. For you. Look at you, you're pathetic, you're fat, you don't know shit about life, you'll never get a girlfriend, you'll never get a job, you'll never get a life, and you'll never ever get laid. You're even worse than Skyler was."

Cartman glared at her, shrugged, and threw his half-empty Cheesy Poof pack on the ground.  
She didn't know whether to be relieved or scared, as the fat kid was pretty easy to predict in his reactions, except when he was planning something really nasty. And such a peaceful reaction was definitely not a good sign for Shelly. She turned away from him, trying to focus on the music blasting in her ears.  
It was all in her head. The fruit of her imagination. His shadow slowly creeping toward her, his footsteps shaking the ground, his breathing on her neck, his hands on her hips... On her hips?  
She turned around swiftly.

"What the..."  
He slapped her. But not in a violent, harmful way.  
"I'm gonna teach you some respect!"

He grabbed her by her shirt and threw her on the couch, sitting on her lap and pinning her down under his heavy bulk.  
"Do you really think you can talk to me like that?"

He was extremely calm, and there was something in his eyes... Fire? Hate? Lust? She felt her stomach tighten at the thought of the latter.  
In one swift motion, he ripped her shirt in half, leaving her with nothing but a bra and a necklace.  
"Eric, what the fuck are you... Stop it! HELP!"

Her screams were interrupted by his lips pressing against hers. She had no idea what to do, she just stood here, hoping she'd just wake up from this nightmare. He deepened the kiss, licking her bottom lip, and caressing her hips, still half crushing her legs under his weight. He lifted himself and sat down beside her. He started to run a hand across her back, and detached her bra.  
She opened her mouth to scream, to gag, to say something, but she couldn't do anything, she was paralyzed. Cartman grabbed her face with one hand, and whispered in her ear.  
"You try anything funny, you're gonna wish you were never born. Now I'm gonna prove you wrong on

several things, first of which is that I AM going to get laid."  
Her eyes widened and she felt her heart jump in her ribcage.

"No please, I'll... I'll do everything you-"  
He put four fingers in her mouth, effectively gagging her and preventing her from speaking. She knew biting him would only make things worse so she just waited for him to do whatever he was planning to do. With his free hand, he caressed her now naked breasts, tickling at her nipples softly. She watched horrified as he brought the tip of his tongue to her left nipple, and started flicking it. She couldn't believe it, the first, and probably only boy who'll ever do anything sexual with her, was Eric Cartman, and he was about to rape her.

"Suck." He ordered.  
Before she could even process what he said, he moved his fingers in her mouth to rub against her tongue. She slowly started sucking his fingers.  
"If I was you, I'd be careful with those braces. You don't want me to hurt you now, do you?"  
She obviously couldn't answer, but she wouldn't have wanted to. She was starting to feel lightheaded. Aroused. Somehow this whole situation was turning her on.

She had never felt so much shame and hate for her own self. How could she be turned on by Cartman about to rape her? How?  
No rational answer came as he worked his way down, unbutonned her jeans and started rubbing at her crotch. She couldn't help but let out a small moan, muffled by the four massive fingers stuck in her mouth. He withdrew his fingers and before she could say anything, smashed his lips against hers, and stuck his tongue in her mouth, still open. She was beyond rational thoughts now, and started caressing his tongue with her own, a voice in her head somehow telling her that'd probably be the only time in her life this would ever happen.  
She was starting to really get into the kiss when she felt something slowly penetrating a place only her could ever touch. She broke up the kiss, she was panting and her chin was dripping with saliva. Cartman licked it and glared at her in a way that turned her on about as much as it scared her. He continued to slowly thrust one finger into her wet pussy while running his tongue down her neck, breasts and belly button. She was breathing loudly and frantically, when he came back up to lick her ear.  
It was such an amazing sensation, it sent shivers down her spine and made her giggle and moan. She was almost starting to feel... good. She touched his face with her palm, trying to bring him closer so she could kiss him, when he slapped her violently. She screamed.  
"You'll touch me when I'll tell you to."

She was now feeling tears coming up. She had to hold on. She couldn't let him think he won. Well, he had, but she couldn't let him know. She had to remain strong.  
He lifted her up and took her jeans off, and started sliding a second finger into her moist opening, meaking her moan even louder.  
"It... hurts! Stop it please, I implore-"

Cartman smiled, and stuck a third finger in her cunt. She screamed loud enough to hurt his ears.  
"Stop it you fucking psycho! You won't... fucking do this to me!?"  
Tears were now falling free, rolling down her cheeks and crashing on her naked breasts.

"You know, Shelly, for someone as hateful as you when it comes to boys, you sure are easy to take advantage of. Look at that, you're even enjoying yourself. How about a fourth finger up in there?"  
Thoughts were flashing through Shelly's mind as she tried to remain in control of herself. She suddenly remembered that Cartman was obsessed with hurting, annoying and proving other people wrong, but he had always stopped dead in his tracks whenever someone stopped showing signs of pain or annoyance.

"Yeah go ahead, stick a fourth finger up my pussy, hell try sticking your entire hand up my cunt if you dare! Fist me, Eric! Do it!"

Cartman stopped moving, he looked at her, a mix of surprise and anger in his eyes. Her plan was working. He withdrew his fingers and attempted to stuck them in her mouth again but before he could even get his hand out of her panties, she said:  
"Eric, take me! I want you right now, stick it to me! FUCK ME ERIC!" She was now feeling bold, pretty sure she had the advantage.

Cartman looked totally bewildered. He slowly got up and re-attached the buttons on his shirt.  
Shelly reached below the cushions, grabbed a bottle of chloroform she kept hidden in the couch's folds for those times Stan just wouldn't get away by himself, and poured some of it on her bra, which was laying next to her. Without a warning she wrapped the cloth around Cartman's face who  
was still looking away from her, pressing it hard against his nose. Before he knew it, the fat boy was laying unconscious on the couch, next to a half naked girl he just attempted to rape.  
Never in his life would he have thought a girl could counter him, much less in such a sneaky way. After all, he knew everything about girls and their sneaky, pro-communist hippy ways. Or so he thought.

As much as she hated herself for it, Shelly couldn't shake off her arousal, and decided to "finish herself off". But before she could even reach down, she heard Cartman grunting. Right, you don't knock out such a hunk of meat that easily... Still she decided to fully take advantage of the situation, and too excited to think rationally, she put back on her "half" shirt, without a bra, and laid down on the couch, looking seductively at a waking, dizzy Cartman.

"Bitch what the fuck? What did you... Did you fucking chloroform me?"  
"Did that turn you on, baby?"  
"Wha... What?"  
She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him for a passionate, heated kiss. Their tongues darted inside each other's mouth, their hands rubbed their chests, hips and backs, until Shelly decided it was time for her revenge. She grabbed the boy's crotch and clenched his hardening member in her hand.  
He broke the kiss and panted.

"Ouch, bitch what are you-" She slapped him and clenched harder.  
"Listen fat boy, from now on it's Mistress Shelly to you, and if you try anything I fucking emasculate you."

Still weak from his pseudo blackout, he didn't fight back. As painful as it was this way, the feeling of someone else's hand on his cock was just too... intriguing, to say the least. He had to see where this was going.  
She unbutonned his jeans and caressed his stiff cock through the fabric, softly nudging Cartman's earlobes, earning a moan from her improvised lover. She put a hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, still rubbing his shaft through his underwear. It was a passionate, powerful kiss.

Full of lust, mixed hate and desire, and raw desire to overpower the other. Cartman brought his hand back down to her snatch, but instead of violently penetrating her with four fingers as he intended to, he found himself unable to do anything other than gently rubbing her clit. She was moaning hard into his mouth, and he was feeling like his cock was about to explode. Shelly knew that and broke the kiss, and finally freed the thick, hard cock from its prison. She grabbed it and started jerking it up and down, which made Cartman pant all the harder.

"Shelly... please, kiss... kiss me..." he implored.  
She slapped him, although softly.  
"Not until I decide to do so."

Cartman glared at her and smiled, squeezing her breasts in his hands and biting tenderly at her neck.  
Everything was so wrong. Hate, anger, suppressed feelings and desire surfacing after nearly a decade, pure lust and a glimpse of something else they couldn't quite identify. Everything was so wrong but everything felt so right.  
So right...

She smiled back at him and, not letting him the time to react, grazed the top of his cock with her lips. She looked at him, and kept rubbing her lips against the tip of his schlong, and eventually licked all the length, focusing on his manhood with her soft tongue.  
He was panting hard, he couldn't take much more of her teasing.  
"Mistress please, suck me!" Eric implored.

She found herself having a much softer side than she'd have wanted him to see but nothing else really mattered anymore, she needed it. She engulfed his entire member in her mouth, almost throwing up when the tip hit her tonsils. He was nearly 8 inches. It didn't help when he pressed her head down to maintain her in position.  
She couldn't breathe, she felt like she was about to puke, but he kept her head held down, a sadistic grin on his face.

Without a warning he grabbed her by the waist, twisted her in the air, ignoring the pain the change of position caused to his cock twitching in her throat and scratching her teeth, and sat her down on his face. After removing her panties, he started smelling her cunt, before tickling her clit with the tip of his tongue. It earned him a moan from his babysitter, who, in the process, figured out how to breath with a cock down her throat. She deepthroated him slowly while he explored every inch of her insides with his wet, thick tongue. He rubbed a finger on her clit, lubricating it, and slid it inside her asshole, earning a heavy gasp from the older girl.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth and yelled.  
"Cartman what are you doing?"  
"In case you don't remember, I'm the one in charge here, stupid bitch. That ass of yours looks inviting."  
"Don't you..." she remembered the whole power play thing, and took his entire length in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. Surely enough, Cartman stopped fingering her ass, and laid back, panting, moaning her name everytime the tip of his coch collided with the back of her throat. He was holding her head and slowly caressing her hair. Cartman was being soft and gentle. Something no one would ever have imagined him being.  
As he went back to sliding his tongue in and out of her dripping slit, he started to feel lightheaded as his orgasm drew closer. Rolling back his long tongue in his mouth, he let out a few words between moans.

"You fucking slut, take it all, swallow that shit yeah!"  
Shelly knew exactly what was awaiting her and she decided to go for it, and show him he wasn't any better than her. As his moaning grew louder, the muscles in his penis started to tense, and he finally came in long, creamy streaks that she painfully took down her throat.  
It lasted nearly 20 seconds before he could do something else than scream and smash her nose against his pubes. A minute later, she withdrew and he was panting.

"This was... amaz-" he was cut short when Shelly's sperm-filled mouth pressed against his, her filthy tongue coating his with his own seed.  
He nearly threw up.  
"Bitch that's fucking disgusting!"  
"That's your own, Cartman. I enjoyed it, it tasted good, don't you wanna share good things with the girl you're about to fuck?"

Realizing his sudden nausea was coming from the idea of tasting sperm, and not the extreme arousal about tasting his own from the tongue of a girl he just facefucked, he started sucking her tongue and kissing her deeply, with passion and heat. She returned it while rubbing her breasts, and positionned her bust in front of him.  
His tongue flicked every inch of her tits, and she brought his member back to life by softly rubbing it.  
"Ready for it, you fat fuck?"  
"A better question is, ready for it you ugly skank?"  
"Shut up and pound me."  
"Kiss me."

Before she could slap him, he grabbed her hand, stuck it in his mouth and sucked on her fingers.  
"Doesn't taste as good as your pussy but damn. Now finger yourself."  
"What?" she said, before he slapped her.  
"I said, finger your fucking snatch!"  
She started fingering herself, feeling guilt and lust fight to take control of her body, when

Cartman said:  
"Now lick your fingers."  
She brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted her juices. Much to her surprise it tasted very sweet, and made her even more excited. She needed him inside of her. Without a warning, she impaled herself on his now fully erect member, yelling as his thick shaft broke her hymen.  
"Holy shit, you dumb bitch!" screamed Cartman as she stabbed his broad shoulders with her sharp fingernails to shake off the pain.  
"Shut up fatso, and pound me like the real man you'll never be!"  
"Have a taste of this, whore!"

He pounded her as hard as he could, earning painful screams and loud moans from the overconfident "not-virgin-anymore" girl lying atop of him. After a few minutes of hard thrusts and ear-destroying screams from Shelly, Cartman slew down to a more reasonable pace. She was starting to feel pleasure overcome pain, and she moved her hips in rhythm with his thrusts.  
"Oh Eric, faster! Harder! Please!"  
"Bitch shut up, I know what I'm doing!"  
"No you don't you fat virgin prick, but it feels amazing nonetheless! Fuck me harder!"  
"Shelly you're one crazy fucking bitch."  
"I know, turd. Now give it to me!"

After a few minutes of heated intercourse, Eric started rubbing a finger against her asshole.  
"No Eric, I can't..."  
"Like fuck you can't, you're gonna keep it shut and take it." He lifted her up and slid his penis right behind her last virgin hole.  
"No, oh my God no please, it's gonna huUUUUUUAAAAAAARGH!" she fucking screamed as he impaled her anus with his two inches wide penis.

Shelly was crying, tears falling free from her eyes, yet she was returning the heated kiss Cartman was pulling her into.  
"C'mon, you know you love it!"  
"No, I don't, you... you're horrible at it, you..." all of a sudden she felt something that made

her shiver with pleasure. At first she didn't realize that the fat boy was rubbing her clit with his thumb, and licking on her nipples to numb the pain.  
"Why are you... doing this... I mean, you're... you're raping me, you... don't have to... be gentle..."  
"You're raping the shit outta me as well. But you have no idea how long it's been since I first wanted to do this, and I want you to enjoy it as much as I do."

It didn't take long before he started to move, pounding her harder every second. The sight of her breasts bouncing with every thrust was turning him on more than he'd ever have imagined. She was holding on to his thighs and stabbing him with her nails, the pain bringing Cartman even more, weird pleasure.  
"I'm... I'm gonna... FUUUUUUUCKKK!" screamed Eric as he unleashed creamy streaks inside Shelly's asshole, who was still shaking with pleasure, about to climax herself.  
Feeling Cartman's hot cum hitting the walls of her insides pushed her over the edge, and she screamed his name as she came and released her fluids all over his lower belly and pubic area, both of them were panting hard.  
Once they recovered, the fat kid lifted her off him, slid a finger into her asshole, coating it in his own sperm, and slid it in her mouth. She sucked it hungrily before realizing what it was, and spat the creamy goo onto Cartman's face.

"Fucking gross! Sick!"  
"You said that it was good! Here, I'm sharing!"  
"Yeah? Well, share that!"  
She applied her mouth full of sperm and drool onto his, and their tongues battled for several minutes, trying to get the other to keep the slimy, salty juice in their mouth. Eventually giving up, they engaged in the most intense kiss they could ever have imagined, which lasted until both of them ran out of breath.  
Breaking up the kiss, they looked at each other, grinning, knowing that they had to call this a tie.

"You put up one hell of a fight, bitch, I gotta give you that."  
"Yeah you're not that bad yourself, fatass."  
Still straddling him, she lowered her head to rest it on his shoulders. He softly rubbed and kissed the top of her hand, and they eventually fell asleep.

They woke up a few hours later.  
"Eric, that was..."  
"Yeah I know, I'm good."  
"You raped me, you bastard."  
"Oh? Yeah right I did. Sweeeeet!"  
"You fat fucking asshole..."  
"You stupid ugly whore."  
"You-"  
"Hey, when's my mom getting back already?"  
"Tomorrow, I gotta babysit your fat ass for another good 20 hours."

He looked at her with a smut grin.  
"What do you say I babysit YOUR ass tonight, again?"  
"I say... you better last longer, fatso!"

And at this moment they wished Liane would never come back.


End file.
